Peach and Bowser: Beauty and the Beast
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: I'm new here at Nintendo. I ship Peach and Bowser. Got a problem? Don't read this story then. Peach was captured by King Bowser. All he wanted was company.
1. Chapter 1

**Peach and Bowser: Beauty and the Beast**

**Summary: I'm new here at Nintendo. I ship Peach and Bowser. Got a problem? Don't read this story then. Peach was captured by King Bowser. All he wanted was company. **

**A/N: As I said earlier, I'm new here at creating stories for Nintendo. I love Princess Peach, and she is a special person to me. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I ship Bowser and Peach. **

**Chapter One: Mushroom Kingdom**

What we have here is a kingdom of the mushrooms. A princess named Peach is the ruler. Her protector or we could say "father" is named Toadsworth. Princess Peach is just an ordinary woman, and her prime hero is named Mario. She may be hesitated about him, but he saved the kingdom often times from Koopas.

Princess Peach was on her balcony, looking at her kingdom. She smiled all through all her glory, wishing that her kingdom would be like this all the time. But there was one thing that made her afraid. She was afraid of the ruler of the Koopas.

She doesn't know the ruler's name, but she does know he is horrifying. Her father once told her scary stories about the ruler. But her father didn't want her to know the name of the ruler. She wondered about this ruler. Is he human? Is he that evil? Those questions flooded her mind.

Nether less, this was her first time thinking about the King of the Koopas. Her mind was on this topic for the whole morning. It's still the morning. She just wanted to meet him…well, she doesn't want to get captured and be turned into a Koopa by him. She just wants him to feel like a fellow resident of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Peach?" a voice says, disturbing her thoughts. "Are you okay?" That was Toadsworth.

"Oh, yes, I am fine. I'm just admiring the kingdom," Peach says, with a smile on her face.

"I was just making sure, you are quite quiet today. Is there something wrong? If there is, tell me," he says, walking up to Peach.

"Well, it's about the Koopa King. Is he that evil? I want him to visit the Mushroom Kingdom," Peach says with a smile on her face.

"Are you crazy?" Toadsworth shouted, having a serious face. "Why would you think of that?"

"I remember when my father told me scary stories about him. Is he that bad?" Peach replies.

"Of course he is! When you were a child, he planned destroying your next love one!" Toadsworth says.

"Why?" Peach asked.

"I have no idea! Now, you have a visitor. It's Mario. Make sure you go visit him!" Toadsworth says, and leaves.

Peach was confused. Why was Toadsworth so strict when Peach thought about the Koopa King? Maybe he is bad, but Peach doesn't know. Toadsworth could be hiding something, but no one knows.

The Princess went down to the grand room, and she saw Mario and Luigi, Mario's brother. Peach had that grin on her face, as always. She'll always have that smile on her face.

"Hi Mario," Peach says with a pleasant smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Princess!" Mario says with a smile.

"Princess, I heard that the Koopa King will attack the kingdom!" Luigi says randomly.

"What?" Peach says. "Why?"

"I have no idea; there should have been an explanation!" Luigi says.

"Well, maybe—"Toadsworth began to say, but then the Mushroom Kingdom rumbled. There was an "earthquake."

Toads began to run all over the room, making Peach and the others nervous. Luigi hugged Mario and Toadsworth, while Peach started to look around the place. There was a hole on the floor. A green tunnel bursts out, while everyone took back steps behind Mario.

The green tunnel was humongous. It looked like it could bring someone anywhere. There were horns coming out, then red hair, and a turtle looking body. There were koopas surrounding this turtle creature thing.

"Bowser," everyone whispered.

"I'm here for Princess Peach! Where is she?" the great turtle shouted. He jumped, and landed on the floor, making everyone jump. "Where is she, tell me now!"

"The Princess isn't here, and she won't come with you!" a random toad shouted.

"Toad, don't!" Princess Peach says. She hugs the Peach and the turtle noticed the blonde.

"She's the princess," he whispered to himself. He took a smirk on his face, and clapped. "Well now, Princess, let me introduce myself. I'm Bowser, the _King of the Koopas_."

"Uh oh," Toadsworth whispered to himself.

"King of the Koopas?"

**Well, that's my first chapter xD I hope you loved it, and maybe I'll update tomorrow? Depends on how many people reads this story~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the three reviews. I will now update this story whenever I get a chance to go on Fan Fiction. I used to write stories for this little kid show called "Winx Club," but now I love Nintendo. I'm not a Zelda fan, and I don't like Zelda that much. It's the truth. Anyway, here is the chapter you were looking forward to. **

**Chapter Two: King Bowser of the Koopas **

_"She's the princess," he whispered to himself. He took a smirk on his face, and clapped. "Well now, Princess, let me introduce myself. I'm Bowser, the __King of the Koopas__."_

_"Uh oh," Toadsworth whispered to himself._

_"King of the Koopas?"_

Everything became silent. Toadsworth was shaking. Mario had a harsh look on his face. Luigi had a scared one. The rest of the toads had the same face as Luigi. Princess Peach had a surprised face. She thought to herself, _no matter why father doesn't want me to meet him. _

"Yes, indeed, I am King Bowser," he says with a grin.

"What do you want?" Mario shouted. "We didn't invite you!"

"Excuse me, the hero, but I am here to get Peach! I want you to back off, mister plumber!" Bowser shouted. "Koopas, attack Mario and the others!"

The rest of the koopas nodded, and they went after Mario. The toads were running everywhere, trying to avoid the koopas. Luigi looked at Mario, and he nodded. They started to jump on them. Toadsworth was looking for Princess Peach. He gazed around to see Peach standing in a corner. He quickly ran to her, and grabbed her hand. He looked behind himself and saw Bowser running to them.

"Get away Koopa freak!" Toadsworth shouted. "Peach, come with me!"

"Why?" Peach asked. "Bowser didn't—"

Before Peach could finish her sentence, a toad screaming stopped her words. Both of them turned around, and they saw a toad turned into stone. Peach's eyes were full of hatred.

"Bowser, you have gone too far!" Toadsworth shouted. "Turn him back to normal!"

"Well, in one condition…" Bowser says.

"What condition?" Toadsworth shouted back.

Bowser had a smirk on his face, and said "I want Peach to stay with me. She will be with me for two whole weeks, and I will never ever take a step here on the Mushroom Kingdom."

"No! She won't ever—"Mario says, but Peach disrupted him.

"I'll go. But you have to turn toads back to normal, say sorry to my father and the toads, and bring peace, not hate. Will you promise that?" Peach says. She was in front of Bowser.

"I promise!" Bowser says. He took Peach's hand, but she snatched it back.

"Peach, are you crazy? Why are you doing this?" Luigi shouted.

Peach sighed. "I'm doing this to help my kingdom! Toadsworth, you are now under control the kingdom, until I return. Make sure everyone is safe!" She walks to Mario, who was just hurt.

"Peach…doesn't do this! He might torture you!" Mario says with fear.

"I have to do this. It's for the kingdom. If my father ever visits, tell him what happened," Peach says. She bends down and hugs Mario. "Goodbye, Mario."

Bowser then smirked and all of the koopas went back to the green tunnel. Peach waved goodbye, and everyone waved goodbye back. She went into the green tunnel, so as Bowser.

"Why…" Toadsworth says while falling to the floor. "Why did she have to make that choice?"

**It's a quick chapter! :P But I hope you enjoyed reading! Maybe I'll update on Thursday or Friday…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last night, I was reading some Peach stories. I was reading this one called "Three Wishes" created by welcome to the masquerade. It's such an amazing story, and I would be happy if you read that story. It's not finished. It's now my favorite story from the Peach section. It's a Peach x Bowser fic. I hope you enjoy reading it! Also, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been dealing some stuff with school and all. Thanks for reading this story! Even though I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, I'll still read and all. **

**Chapter Three: Welcome to the Castle **

_"I have to do this. It's for the kingdom. If my father ever visits, tell him what happened," Peach says. She bends down and hugs Mario. "Goodbye, Mario."_

_Bowser then smirked and all of the koopas went back to the green tunnel. Peach waved goodbye, and everyone waved goodbye back. She went into the green tunnel, so as Bowser._

_"Why…" Toadsworth says while falling to the floor. "Why did she have to make that choice?"_

Peach was arriving at the castle with King Bowser. Everything was rusty and didn't have pretty colors. The only bright colors this castle had was the red fiery lava. Bowser smiled at Peach. She was just staring at the lava.

"This place needs more color…I mean, it's so plain!" Peach said in her mind.

"I hope she likes my castle. I have a room just made for her, ever since she was born," Bowser said in his mind.

"Well, I'm here. What do I have to do now?" Peach asked.

That question lightens up Bowser's mind. He made a schedule if Peach ever came to his castle on purpose. He memorized the whole schedule every day, when he was bored and his mind was on Peach. Bowser looked at the clock that was in the lava. He created that clock just in case he didn't have a watch with him. Since he didn't, he looked at the watch. It was currently 10 AM. Here is the schedule:

_10:15—Breakfast  
10:45—play dress up  
11:00—talk  
12:00—lunch  
12:30—walk around the castle  
1:00—leave the castle and go to the koopa carnival  
5:00—eat at a fancy koopa restaurant  
6:00—go to the koopa lake and go on a boat  
7:00—look at the stars and requested fireworks  
8:00—go back to the castle and rest  
When peach sleeps, tell her "I love you."_

"First of all, we're going to eat breakfast. You must be hungry since you didn't eat anything, right?" Bowser asked with a grin on his face.

"I guess so," Peach says without facing him.

Bowser scratched his head. "Walk to the castle and there will be a koopa who will bring you to your room. When you're done, the koopa will bring you to the diner room."

Peach nodded and walked up to the castle. The huge door or I would say bridge, opened. There was a koopa who had a smile on his face.

"Hello Princess Peach! It's such an honor for you to visit Bowser's castle. I'll take you to your room and you shall eat breakfast we have prepared for you," the koopa says. Peach smiles and nods her head, which means thank you. The koopa brings Peach to the long stairs, while Bowser was still outside.

"Peach seems like she doesn't like it here," a random koopa says. Bowser quickly turned around, with rage.

"What'd you say?" he shouted.

"Oh, nothing master!" the koopa says while running away.

_"Maybe he's right…Peach may not like it here…" Bowser whispered to himself. _

When it was 10:15, Peach was sitting on a chair in front of Bowser. There was a thick long table, just for two people. It was like a rectangle. There were chairs at the other sides. The food that was served was a fried pig that has an apple in his mouth, turkey, and mash potatoes.

"This is breakfast for the both of us?" Peach asked, looking at the meal.

"Oh, no, this meal is just for me. Your food is coming on the way," Bowser says while rubbing his hands together.

"What is served for me?" Peach asked politely.

"Your favorites," Bowser replied. There was a koopa shell carrying a tray. There were eggs and bacon placed on a plate on the tray. On the side, there were peaches.

"Ooh, mother would always cook this for me! Well…when our family was together," Peach says with a sad impression.

"You don't have to bring it up. Just enjoy your breakfast. We have a lot being planned," Bowser says with a smile.

"I wonder what we're going to do!" Peach says clearly and loudly. "Thank you…" She whispers.


End file.
